la confesion de sakura
by Sakura Kinomoto Li0
Summary: este es el capitulo 5 de kinomoto y li.. Sakura hace su confesion leeanlo. la verdad sobre las cartas clow


No diré nada mas porque no se que decir así que empezare..  
  
  
  
Sakura card captor-Kinomoto y Li-  
  
Misao Miyamoto Nakuru Mou  
  
  
  
Canción del inicio:  
  
Sakura Kinomoto canta:  
  
Cuando te veo, no se que decir,  
  
Como será la vida sin ti?  
  
Y que pasaría si no estuviera aquí?  
  
Será todo lo mismo?  
  
No. Claro que no.  
  
Te extraño, pero no lo admito.  
  
Yo te amo, pero no te lo digo,  
  
Acaso estoy confundida, perdida?  
  
Vienes y me alejo;  
  
Es un amor confuso y sin limites  
  
Que te lleva por las nubes..  
  
Sin saber que hacer  
  
Te enamorastes de aquel que no quisiste!  
  
  
  
Sakura card Captors  
  
Quinto capitulo:  
  
"La confesión de Sakura"  
  
Sakura estaba en la casa ayudando a su padre en la cocina con la cena y Touya estaba en la casa de Yukito haciendo un proyecto. Al terminar Sakura de ayudar a su Padre subió a su cuarto y toma una toalla y ropa limpia y se dirige hacia el baño y entra y cierra la puerta.  
  
Sakura abre la llave y el agua cae lentamente y suave y la pone tibiecita como a ella le gusta. Se desvista y saca su pincha del cabello y entra a la ducha.  
  
De repente una lagrima resbala de su mejilla y otro y así sucesivamente cayendo gota a gota al agua dentro de la ducha..  
  
Por que estoy llorando? Dijo Sakura  
  
No comprendo nada.. Que es lo que me pasa??? De repente con tres lagrimas que se cayeron apareció el signo de magia en el agua y envolvió a Sakura entre sus lagrimas y así formando a una carta Sakura (ella ya creo la carta del amor.. eso creo.. era eso??? La carta que creo al final del anime?) Esta carta era la carta de la verdad ....  
  
Sakura vio esta carta y la coge entre sus manos y la mira "La verdad" leyó Sakura. Y de repente esta carta se libero y envolvió a Sakura llevándola a sus recuerdos ... en estos recuerdos veía a Shaoran y con la ayuda de la carta del Amor, Sakura comprendió que Amaba tanto a Shaoran y que debía decir la Verdad a Shaoran y no ocultar sus sentimientos.. con la ayuda de estas dos cartas que creo Sakura obtuvo la respuesta de sus sentimiento y así pensó confesar todos sus sentimientos hacia su querido Shaoran.  
  
Sakura se baña y se viste y sale a su cuarto..al entrar tomo su teléfono y llama a Shaoran:  
  
Casa de Shaoran  
  
Ring ring  
  
Shaoran contesto  
  
Shaoran- hola.. habla a la residencia Li .. quien es?  
  
Sakura- hola Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran al oír la voz de Sakura casi deja caer el teléfono al suelo y no sabia que hacer  
  
Sakura- hola? Estas ahí?  
  
Shaoran-hola, si ..Perdón.. como estas Sakura?  
  
Sakura-bien gracias .. bueno.. mmm., yo ..yo te queria pedir un favor..  
  
Shaoran-si.. dime  
  
Sakura- podemos hablar en el parque pingüino ahora?es que yoo..  
  
Shaoran- (algo sorprendido) si claro.. ahí te veo.. no tardare..  
  
Sakura- gracias ... nos vemos  
  
Cling y se colgó el teléfono.  
  
Sakura inmediatamente saco su llave ..... llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu forma original ante la valiente quien acepto la misión contigo... hazlo por el nombre de Sakura... LIBERATE!!!!!  
  
Con el báculo en la mano sakura saco una de sus cartas.. la carta del espejo (otra vez?) Espejo... quiero que te transformas en mi y reemplázame por unos cuantos minutos por favor.. ESPEJO!!!  
  
Espejo se transforma en Sakura la copia y sonrie al ver a su dueña, are lo que me digas ^-^  
  
Sakura dijo gracias y tomo otra carta... bríndame tus alas para alcanzar los cielos,,,, VUELO!!! Y sakura sale volando de su ventana hacia el parque pingüino. Espejo la ve salir y luego sale del cuarto y lentamente se dirige al cuarto de Touya.  
  
Se para enfrente de la puerta y pone su cabeza cerca de la puerta para ver si que puede oír algo pero como Touya no estaba no se escuchaba nada.. ella se sentó a lado de la puerta y de repente se quedo dormida......  
  
Luego de 2 minutos touya ya había llegado y se dirigía a su cuarto y vio a Sakura la copia pero sabiendo que no era ella sino la carta del espejo. Al llegar ahí la carta estaba todavía dormida y Touya se agacho y la miro y susurro cerca de su oído diciendo:"Hola como estas?"  
  
La carta se despierta y ve a Touya cerca de ella y se sonroja pero se para rápidamente y dice... umm.. hola.. dijo ella sonriendo^^ quieres entrar le dijo touya muy amablemente a espejo, espejo- eh?? Umm gracias ¡-  
  
Los dos entran al cuarto y conversaron....  
  
Mientras tanto Sakura estaba por llegar al parque pingüino y por fin llega y ve a Shaoran llegar también.  
  
Sakura volvió a Vuelo en carta y saluda a Shaoran  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.2 Sakura-hola Shaoran  
  
Shaoran-hola sakura..  
  
Los dos se sentaron en el columbio y se podía oír como se movía un columbio lentamente y un hermoso aurora detrás de los dos.. ya era el atardecer... como las 6:24Pm  
  
Por un momento el columbio dejo de hacer ruido.. Sakura de repente de su boca queria formular unas palabras diciendo poco a poco: Shaoran.. yo..yo.. bueno  
  
Shaoran la mira por un momento .. Sakura continuaba.. el columbio sonó de nuevo lentamente silenciosamente...  
  
Bueno.. Shaoran .. Se que me dejaste esa carta en la mesa y me alegro mucho que hallas escrito todo eso.... y .. y. Bueno.. Perdoname por no haber dicho nada ni respondido .. solo es que yoo... yo estaba tan confundida .. no sabia que hacer.  
  
Y resbala una lagrima en la mejilla de Sakura y comenzó a llorar(poco) Shaoran al verla llorar se puso de pie y dirige hacia sakura y se agacha y le mira a Sakura con una tierna mirada..  
  
  
  
No importa Sakura que no me hallas respondido... puedes tomar todo tu tiempo.. pero si esa carta no te agrado no es tu culpa.. tu no tienes la culpa mi querida Sakura.. yo te amare por toda mi vida.... solo ten en cuenta eso.. yo te ayudare... Y abraza a sakura...  
  
Las lagrimas de sakura eran mas y mas...... Shaoran ... es que yoo.. es que yoo. Yo también te amo!! Dijo Sakura entre lagrimas..yo te amo  
  
Shaoran la abrazo fuerte y dijo: Yo te amo tambien y me alegro que me ames tambien...  
  
Sakura dice lentamente : sabes.. he.. he.. creado.. he creado 2 cartas en base de ti… eso me alegra mucho y me a dejado saber mis sentimientos hacia ti...  
  
Sakura saca dos cartas sakura y lo muestra a Shaoran  
  
Shaoran las sostiene y lee: Amor Y verdad  
  
La verdad y el amor cuando se juntan nadie los puede separar.. el hechizo mas poderoso... dijo Shaoran en baja vos..  
  
Mientras en la casa de Sakura cuando Touya y Espejo conversaban  
  
Hablaban tranquilamente pero de repente espejo cayo inconsciente por alguna extraña razón  
  
Donde Sakura y Shaoran..  
  
Sakura también cayo inconsciente... Shaoran gritaba el nombre de Sakura pero sakura que había quedado inconsciente (talvez muerta)  
  
SSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!grito con lagrimas en los ojos Shaoran!!  
  
Touya se asusto y no sabia que hacer y trataba de despertar a espejo..  
  
Que te sucede???? Touya acogiéndola de la cintura abrazándola esperando que nada malo pasara..  
  
Sakura inconsciente y la carta espejo en la misma condición (tal vez muerta)  
  
Las dos no mostraban ninguna señal de bien estar...  
  
Shaoran y Touya gritando sus nombres sin poder hacer nada solo llorar en pena......  
  
Que habrá sucedido con Sakura y Espejo? Porque al mismo tiempo? Porque ahora? Lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo  
  
Shaoran ama a Sakura y Touya ama a Espejo? Todo confuso para los 4 ... todo era tan repentino.. y luego y luego..  
  
Misao Miyamoto Nakuru Mou  
  
  
  
Ya se. Ya se .. un final algo impactante no? Les quedo en suspenso? Jeje.. bueno les gusto??? Espero tener todavía las esperanzas de escribir mas ... estoy algo cansada por los exámenes del colegio... U_U' pero tratare mi mejor...  
  
Comenzara la acción muy pronto.... mas romance y humor...  
  
Mata ne  
  
Recuerdan comentarios, criterios, burlas, quejas, opinión, regalos(jajaj no mentira ..bueno si os quiere me podéis regalar algo) mandamelos a mi e-mail mm_misao@hotmail.com o sino mas fácil pon en el review.  
  
Sayonara^^ 


End file.
